


【玄亮】《荆州歌》

by Artemis234



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, San Guo | Three Kingdoms (TV 2010)
Genre: M/M, 刘备 - Freeform, 玄亮 - Freeform, 诸葛亮 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:55:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis234/pseuds/Artemis234
Summary: 练笔向，没有什么情节，逻辑破碎，ooc，雷慎
Relationships: 玄亮 - Relationship
Kudos: 14





	【玄亮】《荆州歌》

白帝城边足风波，瞿塘五月谁敢过。荆州麦熟茧成蛾，缲丝忆君头绪多。  
拨谷飞鸣奈妾何。

——李白《荆州歌》

皇帝已昏昏沉沉的病了很久了，今日的精神却出乎意料的好，他正倚在榻上，准备和常彰打几回六博棋。

要是在去年的这个时候，常彰是做梦也想不到自己这辈子居然能跟皇帝一起玩六博戏，这可是皇帝陛下啊！但他现在确实不是在做梦，皇帝安坐在流淌在锦帷间的日光里，重重咳嗽了两声，嗓音带着些沙哑，“愣着干什么，快去外殿把棋盘拿过来。”

“是！”常彰点头应着，跑的飞快。

皇帝是从猇亭战败而来的。据说在他战败的那一夜，无数巨石从空中纷乱地飞溅滚落，江峡的两岸烧起了冲天的焰光，将夜幕燃成明亮滚烫的猩红，皇帝缓缓地从濒临倒塌的御帐里踏出来，下一刻，他奔进猩红的霞光里，悍然举起手中的长剑，朝向天空，声嘶力竭的呐喊着杀死敌军的君王，杀死敌军的主将。

这是年迈的皇帝最后一次迸发出他骨头里的桀骜与怒火。

这场败退太过惨烈。星夜撤军时，皇帝身旁的几名近卫，甚至都被卷入了汹涌湍急的江水之中。来到行宫以后，忙忙碌碌地过了月余，诸人才再次提起选拔新近卫的事情。

此事由翊军将军负责，他逐营逐伍，巡视是否有可用之人，常彰就是在这样的情况下被挑中的。与其说是被挑中，倒不如说是毛遂自荐，那一日翊军将军亲至营内，他们皆是第一次见到这位大名鼎鼎的猛将，以至于将军问出“谁愿出列”之时，不少士卒为其所慑，都没来得及回过神来。也包括常彰，莫名其妙地，他的心头有一把火在熊熊燃烧，烧的他浑身颤栗，于是，常彰下意识地往前迈出了一大步，高声喊道，“我！”

直到翊军将军的目光像利箭一般，嵌在了常彰身上。

常彰这才反应过来，他的脸瞬间就红透了。翊军将军刚要开口，静的连一根针落地都能听见的校场上，忽然响起了一阵不疾不徐的脚步声。

翊军将军回过头去，定睛一望，他急忙俯身行礼，“参见陛下！”

皇帝大概有点厌倦这样的礼数，他朝翊军将军一挥手，旋即亲自搀起了将军。之后，皇帝的双目一动，他极认真地注视着常彰，“你叫什么名字？”

“常、常彰……回陛下，草民名叫常彰。”常彰几乎听不见自己在说什么。

“常彰……”

皇帝默念着，他低下眼去，盯着足畔满覆了尘土的草痕。

他也许想起了什么，因此默念也并不再是单纯的默念，而是回忆，以及，咀嚼。

过了一会，皇帝才开口。他扬手向常彰一指，“是个好小子，就让他跟着朕吧。”接着，他又添了一句，“他也有个不错的名字。”

这个名字很不错么？常彰一时之间不能够明白。其实这个名字的来头很简单，常彰的父亲姓常，母亲姓彰，所以他便叫常彰了。

不过，既然陛下说这是个不错的名字，想必它真的是一个不错的名字。

因为，帝王将相对于像常彰这样的人而言，是天上的神灵，遥远无比，令人尊敬且畏惧，每一句话都能够让天地震动。尤其是他们的陛下，一位出身草莽，戎马半生，从乱世里奔突而出的陛下，在常彰的想象里，他应该是蛮横、可怕，以及高高在上的。而如今看来，事实好像又并非如此，尽管皇帝已然遭逢惨败巨变，并且久病未愈，一日一日地憔悴下去，但皇帝始终都是温沉宁定的，就像他经常擦拭着的那双剑，剑的色泽很暗，却暗的厚重而端严，有的时候，他还能同常彰开两句玩笑，就像他现在还要和常彰一起打六博棋。大抵憔悴也只是由于病的缘故，常彰这么安慰自己，总归是会好起来的。

常彰从外阁取来了一套六博棋具。十八面的朱漆箸骰，黑白玉的棋子，青檀木的棋盘，棋盘四角，各錾着一枚小小的如意纹，乍一看去，恍若四滴眼泪的浅淡印痕。

皇帝看着常彰将棋具依次摆开，突然说道，“只下一盘吧。”

常彰多了句嘴，“陛下想一局定胜负？”

“不是。”皇帝往盘上掷了一箸，箸滚动着发出了浪花拍在江石上的声响，“万一丞相来了呢？”

丞相，这又是另外一件事情了。

常彰已不怎么如先前那样怕陛下了，反而还生出了几分亲近，可他倒是有些怕丞相。丞相一向是忙碌的，丞相的身旁常常跟着许多人，若是不跟着人，那时节，他的怀里总要抱着许多竹简和绢书，然后匆匆走入陛下的寝殿。他平日里的态度神情，谨慎端方，看起来比陛下要严肃得多，因而他讲话的时候，陛下的神色也会跟着他严峻起来。他的年纪又比陛下小得多。偶尔，常彰忍不住要胡思乱想半晌，难道陛下也是会怕丞相的么？

博山炉徐徐往外吐出氤氲的香雾，夕照浸在漫漶的香雾中，摇曳出一片迷离的绀金色。这次，轮到皇帝掷采了，他的手却停住了，箸骰很久也没有落下去，常彰不由看向他，皇帝将箸骰放到棋盘上，眼底映着逐渐西沉的夕晖，“丞相来了。”

话音刚落，门外响起了一阵流水似的步声，衣袖与袍裾的窸窣摩擦声。

常彰立刻站了起来，恭谨地垂首施礼。

踏入殿中的丞相向常彰略一颔首，示意他起身。随即，便往皇帝的榻前款款一拜，“见过陛下。”

皇帝也只是一颔首，并没有多说什么。

常彰仍垂着头，丞相莲青色的衣摆云一样的拂过地面，他不禁随着那朵云，屏住了呼吸。

常彰之所以怕他，还有另外一个缘由。说句大不敬的话，丞相是极其好看的。“好看”这个词，用来形容一位名望尊崇位高权重的人臣，好似不太合宜。但常彰没念过几本书，他只觉着，丞相的确是好看的，看的人想说些什么，心上却又枝枝蔓蔓的，说不出口，如此，竟是好看的令人发愁了。

常彰不喜欢发愁。所幸，陛下的声音适时地响了起来，“常彰，你且退下吧。”

常彰离开了寝殿，他守在宫门廊柱的一旁。其后，他又看到了数名宫人和内侍一并走了出来，想来是陛下厌烦人多，便将他们都挥退了。

殿内骤然变得空旷寂寥了，唯有悬在飞檐上的青铜铃铎，被风拨弄，一声声，轻远悠长。

丞相依旧抱着许多竹简与绢书。他坐在御榻的一侧，将竹简和绢书放到榻上，捡起一卷，为皇帝念。他的声音很轻柔，却足以让皇帝听清，他连连绵绵地念了很多，京中的情形、江东、江北……皇帝静默地听着他念，没有说话，他微阖着眼，掌心间握着一只箸骰，那只箸骰在他掌中徐徐转动，转的久了，所有凹凸起伏的棱角，仿佛都被磨的光滑了起来。

他一直为他念到新月初升，宫人进来奉了茶汤，点了灯烛，又离去了。念完最后一卷。皇帝张开了手掌，掌间的漆木箸骰，骤然坠到了棋盘上。

丞相就这么在御榻一侧坐了许久，未曾改换过姿势，此刻，方觉着腰臀处一片酸酸涩涩的疼。

灯火透着溶溶的暗金，皇帝的面容正掩在这片暗金当中，愈发似一张揉不平的旧纸，一丝一缕的纹路、褶皱，皆溢着抚不去的倦怠和枯悴。

他究竟是从何时起变成这样的。

丞相想了很久，却是再也想不起来了。

于是，丞相便浅浅地一弯唇角，他将滑落至棋盘矩纹上的箸骰拾起来，虚虚地握在手心，箸骰上还隐约沾着皇帝掌上的温度，丞相轻声道，“臣至之前，陛下尚未尽兴，如此，何不再来一局呢？”

“哦？”皇帝泛着霜白的眉毛稍稍一扬，他抬起眼睛，看了看他的丞相，从眉至眼，从唇至颔。他端详着这张面庞，忽地微笑了，笑意里有些无奈，又有些温存的。

皇帝说，“那就再来一局吧。”

他停了一停，又不经意地添了一句，“朕先手惯了，这次，就让丞相先手吧。”

从前，二人也常常下棋。只不过，下的不是这种以供玩乐的六博，是对弈。弈棋总是很慢的，方圆黑白，从容不迫，暗藏机锋。在其他人的眼中，皇帝的性情也是慢的，沉着平稳，故此适合弈棋，然而，皇帝的心里一清二楚，自己从来就不是他们所认为的那样。真正与弈棋合衬相得的人，只是他的丞相。

夜蛾落在五枝灯上，被一痕晃动不定的灯火灼了翅尖，烫伤了。

闻言，丞相的睫微微一颤，他终是低声应道。

“是。”

他抓紧手里的箸骰，又止住了，指尖犹疑地滞在半空。灯盘上的夜蛾扑簌着，跌跌撞撞地飞起。

“怎么？”皇帝的声音从身侧传来，语气里莫名的有些轻松的调笑，“难道丞相不知道如何打六博吗？”

“不常打，便不太会打了。”

手一松，不知何时，他的手心沁出了一层薄薄的汗，汗悉数凝在掌纹里，他恍惚间以为，手中的骰子要黏在掌心，永生也落不下去了。

箸骰还是叮叮咚咚地掉了下来，像一场零零碎碎的小雨。

雨声息了。

皇帝瞧了瞧骰上的点数，心情很好，“看来这一局，丞相是要输了。”

丞相抬眸瞥了他一眼，有点儿不服气似的，“陛下言之尚早，这才刚开始投子呢。”

两人的身影被画在了织锦帷幔上，窗外铃音又起，只道是月，是风。

结果这一局，丞相确凿是输了。

皇帝有些须的倦，他推开面前的棋局，可他还不曾忘却一件事。皇帝无端地想要逗他一下，很久以前他也逗他，丞相总会似喜似嗔的对着他，伶牙俐齿的回上半天，皇帝也不知他哪儿来的这么多话。

“丞相还记不记得六博的规矩？输了的人，是要给彩头的。”

“臣知道。”

他无言地摊开手，掌心幽幽映着灯火，却已是一片洁净无瑕。

他穿着莲青色的素氅，腰间结着同色的帛带，帛带上既无玉佩，亦无缨饰，云水轻雾般的袍裾和长袖，衣纹一路静静地逶迤而去，流落在深色的氍毹上。

空空如也。

他没有什么彩头可以给他。

等到莲漏中噙着的一滴水，迸进了银壶里。

丞相的发髻随着这一滴溅落的水声，散开了。

他的发髻用玉制的冠簪绾着，清明莹润的白玉，雕以兰草，镂以云纹。发髻解开了，另一半长发也随之垂散，一头浓黑的乌发，长至腰背，其间揉了数丝浅淡的银，银被黑晕染成了深深的黛灰，恍若一捧溶不开的墨色。那一方玉冠落在枕畔，柔长的幽黑发尾卷着一缕未尽的香雾，丞相解了自己的发髻，他双手捧了束冠的白玉簪，将玉簪送到皇帝的面前。

“……这是。”

皇帝的笑容略略隐去了，他凝视着丞相手里的玉簪，而语气如昔，辨不出是何情绪。

“这原本就是朕在临行前赔给丞相的，丞相好生小气啊。”

玉簪落在手心，丞相只是定定地望着他。瞳里湿气渐起，水雾蒙蒙。

他启唇，轻轻说。

“可是，我已经没有什么东西能够给陛下了。”

他想，连心都吐给他了，那么该如何，才能够搜刮出一分多余的，属于自己的呢？

如何才能？

再然后，皇帝就看到自己的小军师掉眼泪了。

恍若夜寂月深时，一朵淡白的芙蓉花上凝满了露华，愈凝愈多，最后，凝的花朵再也承受不住，露水便扑簌簌地落下来，一滴一滴的落，蕊亸香碎，珠冷易销。

很多很多年以前，有一些人想杀了皇帝。刀枪剑戟明晃晃地林立在他的背后，他的面前是一条水急滩险的长河，皇帝骑在马上，浪花打湿了他的衣甲，这是一次堪称咫尺之距的死亡，而他居然还能分出些许心思去听擦过缰绳的风声。皇帝其实从没有怕过什么事情，但是现在，他却有一点怕他哭了，“别哭。不就是拿不出彩头么？”

“有一次，宪和跟我说，他在你旁边只坐了小半个时辰，就开始腰酸背痛了。我问他怎么了，他说，是因为坐的太直，正襟危坐，屏气凝神，如何不腰酸背痛？我就笑他，我说宪和如此洒落不羁之人，竟也有正襟危坐之时吗？宪和是这么回答我的，他苦着脸向我一揖，说以军师将军之圭臬肃穆，焉能不怕？”皇帝失笑，他的手指掠过丞相湿润的睫毛，一点眼泪盈盈，浅浅的洇在指尖，“你看，他们都这样怕你，你还是在我面前哭，丢不丢人？”

可他的小军师怔怔地望着他，凝眸含睇，长发如水。待要举了衣袖去擦眼泪，眼泪却掉的更多，好似怎么拭也拭不尽了，只得夜雨霏霏，消磨芙蓉。

皇帝无奈地想，自己实在是不太会哄人的。该怎样才哄得好呢？

他叹着气去拢了拢丞相的发丝，“好罢，那就再换一个故事。”

“从前有个孩子，他也跟同伴在村口的沙地上画了棋盘打六博。打了好半天，日头渐渐的高了，他们都觉得晒，就跑去桑树荫底下继续玩。那是一棵又高又大的桑树，孩子每天早上起床，来到院中，也能够瞧见这棵桑树。但他今天忽然发现，原来这棵桑树比他每天早晨瞧见的还要高。孩子仰头看着桑树，越看越觉得它的枝叶像一把华丽的翠羽车盖，于是他有了一个念头，并且还说了出来，他对同伴说，我要是做了皇帝，也要有一把像桑树荫这么大的车盖。”

“玩伴们轰地一下笑了，其中有个人说，等你真的有了这么大的车盖，我们再一块打六博吧，到时候彩头可不能只用鹅卵石和蛐蛐笼子了。”

“孩子说，当然了，到时候你要是赢了，我就让你当大将军。”

“后来……孩子离开了村子，再也没有回去过。”

“所以你看，六博打输了又有什么要紧。”丞相的发丝，千丝万缕微凉的穿过他的指间，缠绕着，又软又长。皇帝用手指梳着他的长发，语声絮絮的，“一样能够赖账的。”

丞相一厢听着他的话，一厢弯了弯唇角。

“哪有……”

他原想说，哪有这样赖账的，话到唇畔，忽又出不得口了。就像他弯起唇角，分明是想要笑，眼泪却不肯听他的话，仍是簌簌地从睫上坠下去。

“怎么还哭？”

皇帝没办法了。

皇帝只好去吻他。

却不太像一个吻。一双干涩的唇，像是一片枯落的叶，短暂地路过一双青青的，潮湿的睫。

“我真是不知道该怎么哄了。”皇帝的手指还缠绕在他的发丝里，他听见皇帝说的话，声音如梦呓般的低，宛若，这本就是一句梦呓。

“不哭了，听话。”

又两日，行宫钟鼓楼上的丧钟嗡鸣不绝，皇帝崩逝。

所有人看起来都很伤心，常彰也很伤心，他觉得这是一位很好的陛下，可是他忽然间就这么不在了。常彰的伤心被淹没在这些伤心里，他守在用作灵堂的行宫大殿外，头一次长久的发起了愁，他目不转睛地看着远处，远处的楼阁掩映着深翠的竹柏，深翠的竹柏之外，是更远更远的烟峦重山，山下有连绵的江水，北来的雁顺着江水，再飞回来，停在檐上。他开始闷闷地思虑着一个毫无边际的问题，人为什么会生，又为什么会死呢。

常彰身后的大殿里，蓦地响起了一缕琴声。

四周很静，琴声很缥缈，却很长。

停在檐上的雁倏忽被琴声惊起，呼啦一下，振翅飞去了更远的远处，身影渐没。

不知过了多久，丞相抱着琴，立在了殿前的长阶上。

他一步一步地走下了长阶，缟裳素裹，乌琴如铁。这一次，他身边再未像往常那样跟着许多人，只有他自己。踏过最后一级阶砌，丞相停了下来，有风拂过他的眉心，又悄悄离去了，纷然无息。

他在那里站了很久，他没有说话，禁卫们亦随之噤声。常彰猜，丞相大约又在想一些不得不想的事情。

直到有脚步声由远及近地传来。一位身着参军服色的臣僚匆促而至，他向丞相一礼，随即附在他耳畔低低说了些什么话，听罢，丞相点了点头，遂将怀中的琴递给了参军，“我随后便到。”

——还是有些不一样的。

临去之前，丞相回过眸，他向着身后灵幡飘扬的大殿，望了一眼。

风便住了。

和常彰所猜的一样，丞相的确想了很多事情，他在灵堂内抚琴时，就已经想过了许多，皇帝的灵驾该如何回程，新君该如何继位，京中的人心该如何安抚，该如何与江东重修旧盟，又该如何图伐北方……可是在他回望大殿的那一瞬间，他想的却是另一件事情。

他只想要跟着那个人，跳进棺材里。

许多许多年前，叔父携着他，亲自驾了一叶小舟，泛在洞庭湖上。天水交辉，清映五采，他们乘着舟，经过湖中长满兰芷与春竹的洲渚，舟尾为竹丛所绊，俟舟过，竹折泠然。叔父拿起那枝落在舟上的折竹，竹上生着点点翠斑紫痕，叔父说起了这斑竹的故事，古时有一位贤明的君王，在南巡苍梧之时崩逝，君王的身旁有一名贵人，思慕君王的德行，他为君王的死去而悲恸，于是来到九嶷山下，绕着洞庭湖啼泣，贵人流出的泪水洒在青竹上，泪水令青竹生出了斑痕。

贵人的眼泪染尽了洞庭的青竹，而悲恸依然不能消散。他遥望着洞庭的烟波，投向洞庭湖水，追君王而逝，自此，贵人便化成了这潇湘之间的云神雨仙。 

彼时他年齿尚幼，生来又聪灵，故而总爱显出些辩才。叔父的故事才讲完，他驳道，“他这般思慕君王德行，必是与君王同声相类，志同道合之人了，既然如此，又何必非要投水而亡呢。应当好好的活在世上，或写诗赋，或奏乐章，更长远的将美好的德行传颂四海，令更多的人知晓才是。”

可那时候，他还不知道，一个人为什么会为一个人哭，又为什么会想要和一个人一起死去。

他不想思慕他的德行，他只是愿意陪着他死去。

比这世上千千万万，来来往往、朝朝暮暮、早早晚晚、历历无重数的众生，都要愿意，都要喜欢。


End file.
